In the Night
by Hina-HinataHyuga
Summary: Dos almas rotas que se encuentran desesperadas por encontrar un poco de paz, dos almas que buscan solo una cosa, la felicidad. Aquello que tanto ansiaban, sin saberlo se encontraba escondida entre los restos del otro. Juntos, mientras él canta para ella y ella baila para él, lograrian deshacerse de aquel dolor tan agobiante. One-Shot SasuHina
Ella era joven y soñadora cuando escapo y se enfrentó de lleno con la realidad. Era joven cuando tuvo que aprender a ser mujer, y fue demasiado mayor cuando aprendió a valorar todo lo que había perdido.

De vivir en un hogar cálido y con una familia que la amaba paso a un mundo que no tiene principio ni fin. Un mundo donde ella no vale más que lo que gano durante la noche.

Porque en la noche ella sobrevive, es cuando cae el velo oscuro que ella trabaja.

En las tinieblas ella baila para dejar salir el dolor, en la noche ella baila para poder vivir un día más.

Y yo sé que no me entenderás cuando digo esto, pero ella no se alejara nunca. Ya no se escaparía del mundo que la rodea, ya no volvería a alejarse nunca, había aprendido la lección.

De niña siempre vivió reprimida dentro de una carcasa de timidez extrema, su mente por el contrario, volaba y soñaba con el día en que podría dejar de ser tan retraída. Volaba con el sueño de que algún día seria libre. Y aquel deseo era tan fuerte que, cuando cumplió los dieciséis, movida por la inocencia e inconciencia, movida por sus sueños y corazonadas, escapo.

Y ese fue el día que todo había acabado para ella, allí fue cuando se vio sumergida en la triste realidad.

Escapo de su casa, de su hermano y hermana, de su padre severo y la ausencia de su madre y corrió por las calles en vista de su nuevo camino.

Ella deseaba bailar, suspiraba con ser libre mientras su cuerpo se movía de un lado hacia otro siguiendo la melodía de una delicada canción, no había otra cosa que ella quisiera tanto como aquello. Pero por desgracia, su sueño tan hermoso no llego ni a brotar, cuando todo se oscureció para la pequeña ilusa.

Ella hoy bailaba, sí bailaba, pero lo hacía para aliviar el dolor. Bailaba porque otra opción no le quedaba.

Sus sueños destruidos, una joven que se vio madurar a los golpes. Ella es una mujer fascinante que puede hacer cualquier cosa. Pero aunque la desees a tu lado ella por las mañanas desaparece. Siempre lo hace, se va antes de que tú despiertes.

Sé que puede hacer cualquier cosa, puede ponerte a sus pies con una sola mirada, puede hacerte tocar el cielo con su cremosa piel de porcelana, puede lograr volverte loco con sus curvas de mujer.

Ahora que ella se acerca gateando, no las puedes ver, pero ella derrama lágrimas de billetes de dólar. Su bello rostro redondeado y blanco se ve perfecto a simple vista, pero en cuanto te descuidas sus ojos blancos y atrevidos se vuelven tristes y desgarradores.

Pero ella no ira a ningún lado. Ella permanecerá allí.

Yo sé que no la entenderás pero no me importa.

Ella es fabulosa.

Ella puede hacer cualquier cosa que le pidas.

Por las noches, ella llegara gateando hacia ti y se dejara ver como la mujer fuerte que es.

Pero por más que lo desees por la mañana ella se habrá marchado.

Entonces, en una de esas noches le conoció.

Él cantaba una canción cuando lo hizo. Era frío y tan despiadado y aun así bailaba siempre su canción y ahora, por más que ella quisiera no se podría ir, ella no se marcharía ahora ni nunca.

Todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo cuando él la llama ella acude a sus brazos. La hace sentir débil, y le hace poner de rodillas como la religión.

Ella era joven y fue forzada a ser una mujer fuerte pero delante de él era tan frágil, él estaba enfermo del alma pero no quería irse de su lado porque cuando esta con él ella se siente viva otra vez. Entonces baila su canción y por fin se siente libre.

Yo sé que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, todo el tiempo baila su música para por fin cumplir su sueño.

Y aunque él es frio y despiadado ella ya no baila para aliviar el dolor, ella baila para él baila para sí misma.

Sus tremendos ojos negros la miran, observan su cuerpo moverse de manera encantadora y sensual, esos ojos duros observan como su pálido rostro empieza a mostrar facciones de niña.

Y él se fascina con eso.

Mira embelesado como en un giro lento su cuerpo de mujer parece volverse el de una niña que baila con movimientos libres y soñadores.

Ella llora entonces, llora delante de él, llora porque allí, en ese cuarto iluminado por velas, envuelta en ropas de seda, escuchando al hombre cantar y producir una música tan extraña, es feliz. Por fin, después de tantos años pudo conseguir su canción, pudo bailar porque simplemente lo deseaba, él logro que su cuerpo se moviera sin poder controlarlo.

Él ve sus lágrimas correr libres por sus mejillas, ve su llanto liberador y su voz parece quebrarse por un instante.

Él, tan roto como ella, siempre deseo cantar para alguien que lograra entender su voz, alguien que disfrutara de su música tanto como él lo hacía.

Entonces la ve y se va enamorando cada vez más.

Yo sé que no entiendes pero a él no le importan los errores que ella cometió, a él poco le interesa quién era ella ahora, poco le afectaba donde la había conocido ni el cómo.

Poco a poco la conoció de verdad, supo cuando ella ocultaba su rostro bañado en lágrimas de dólar, supo ver a la niña encerrada en su interior.

Ella lo mira mientras se mueve, sus ojos blancos chocan inmediatamente con sus negros infinitos y piensa que él hace que parezca magia, sus ojos ya no miran a nadie salvo a él, lo único que ella quiere ver es al hombre que tiene delante.

Dentro suyo había surgido la confusión desde el momento en que el individuo frente suyo apareció y cambio su mundo.

Sin embargo ya no más, ya no estaba confundida para nada, y es que es entendible, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a ser utilizada como un objeto que sus tratos un tanto indiferentes, el juego que él había comenzado, termino por envolverlos a ambos en un nuevo mundo.

Un lugar donde ellos eran ambos, donde ella ya no estaba sola, un sitio donde él ya no debía recordar el pasado trágico que había vivido de niño, una zona en la cual ella no tenía que reprocharse sus decisiones erradas.

El seguía observando a la mujer de cabellos negros y largos, ella movía su cabeza en un giro sensual que de pronto se volvía travieso como el de una pequeña. Y él se dijo que se preocupaba por ella, se juró velar por su bienestar.

Porque ella era perfecta, porque al ver la forma en que se las había ingeniado para lograr sobrevivir, ella se lo había ganado, se había ganado que él se preocupara y ocupara.

Saben que su amor será trágico, saben que no durara por siempre. Porque ellos ya no son niños, ya no sueñan, ya no inventan una vida mejor, ambos dejaron de creer en cuentos de hadas. Mucho tiempo pasó desde que había sido de aquella manera.

Pero hay que dejar las cosas claras, no debían mentirse, él la quería porque estaba tan rota como él.

¿Si ella se compusiera él la seguiría deseando?

Ya se lo diría en otra ocasión, simplemente no quería arruinar el momento.

No se contarían secretos, no se confesarían sus pecados ni se dirían sus más tristes historias. Con el solo hecho de mirarse ambos lo sabían.

Estaban quebrados, destrozados al punto de no retorno.

Ella no lo sabía, pero podía verlo, podía sentir la clase de dolor que él sentía, toda su juventud hasta su madurez su trabajo había constado, además de complacer y bailar para ellos, en escucharlos.

Las historias trágicas eran como su pan de cada día, y era por eso que ver el vacío de los ojos negros de este hombre la hacían querer acercarse y refugiarse en su oscuridad.

Probablemente era una de las cosas que compartían, seguro era aquella la razón por la que se habían encontrado.

Y es que ella intuía el dolor en él por eso, el hombre dejo de fingir, la máscara de frialdad comenzó a desaparecer mientras cantaba, se fue cayendo a pedazos dejándolo desnudo ante ella, justo como en su niñez.

Es que él había sido joven cuando se transformó en hombre. Seguía cantando y ella continuaba bailando, sus dedos se movían tocando el chelo que sostenía entre sus piernas haciéndolo cantar en notas graves y desgarradoras.

La melodía comenzó a volverse oscura y triste y los ojos blancos se cerraron disfrutando de cada nota, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control y él acongojado, tocaba más veloz, con furia, desesperado por poder mantener en pie el antifaz en su rostro que se quebraba con rapidez y continuo así hasta que ya no pudo evitarlo más.

Su corazón hizo un ruidoso crack en sus oídos y pronto sintió las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, goteando una, dos, tres y cuatro veces en el instrumento de madera. Cerró sus ojos para no enfrentar a la mujer que lo miraba aun danzando pero sus dedos jamás se detuvieron. Su voz nunca calló.

Lloraba, sí, increíblemente estaba llorando, durante la noche al igual que ella tocaba para aliviar el dolor que crecía cada vez más dentro de él, pero ya no más.

Ahora lloraba porque por fin había logrado cantar para sí mismo, lloraba de tristeza mezclada con alegría, porque él había encontrado a quien bailara para él.

Al fin se sentía completo y feliz, al fin se sentía como en casa.

Era tan joven cuando en la noche, un hombre apareció y destruyo su pequeño mundo de fantasía. Porque él era tan solo un niño cuando la sangre ensucio el suelo de su hogar y le arrebataron a su familia, él con sus pequeños ojos negros llenos de inocencia vio a su hermano mayor con el cuchillo en las manos.

El, tan joven, había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo, tan pequeño y ya había perdido la ingenuidad. Fue entonces que comenzó a cantar, cantaba y tocaba el violín que una vez perteneció a su madre.

Usó su voz, usó su talento para la música durante mucho tiempo para poder sobrevivir. Cantó y tocó para aliviar el dolor.

Pero todo eso a ella no le importaba, ella solo quería que siguiera cantando para poder bailar. Para poder volver a ser niña que murió junto a su sueño, solo quería que el hombre no dejara de producir aquella hermosa música para volver a ser feliz.

Y la atmosfera era tan fuerte, era tal la energía que florecía de sus pieles, que la habitación parecía querer llorar junto a ellos, aquellas paredes que los encerraban quedarían impregnadas con sus sentimientos, y es que allí, en ese lugar, dos almas estaban siendo liberadas.

Los dos podrían morir en aquel instante que poco les importaría, eran felices una vez más.

Y la canción dejaba su punto máximo, poco a poco la velocidad con la que él tocaba disminuía, las notas salían con recuperada paz y su voz se componía en tonadas suaves y cargadas de nuevas emociones.

Los pasos femeninos fueron acompañando el cambio de ritmo adaptándose al nuevo paso, cayendo junto a él en un nuevo comienzo. Sus pequeños pies se acercaron a él mientras la canción terminaba, no quería, no deseaba que se acabara.

Pero todo tiene un final, y tristemente pensó que no merecía uno feliz. Porque ella no creía en ellos, ambos pensaron que no lo merecían.

Los crueles ojos negros habían por fin dejado de llorar cuando en un último suspiro expreso la última nota de la canción, había terminado, la canción llego a su fin, ella, a solo centímetros de él, ya no bailaba.

Inmóviles, los dos cuerpos respiraban furiosos, sus pechos subían y bajan acompasados y sus ojos se encontraron desesperados, ¿Era acaso ese el final?

Ninguno de los dos parecía poder acomodar las palabras en sus bocas, porque de todos modos qué se dirían si con palabras no podían expresar lo que sentían. Sus corazones parecían fusionados en uno solo, y sus ojos, sus espejos del alma, se expresaban lo suficiente.

Es que ellos, en ese instante, habían conseguido lo que más ansiaban. Sus cuerpos palpitaban en éxtasis, se tenían tan cerca, su motivo de felicidad, su propósito de vida en frente del otro.

No podían despegar sus miradas, tampoco querían y sentían que no debían hacerlo, entonces ella se desarmo ante él cayendo a sus pies, rogando con la mirada que no la dejara. Implorando en silencio que la llevara con él.

Y entonces él se desplomo sobre ella, se dejó caer a sus brazos, dejo que ella lo acogiera allí, dejo que lo acunara, que le transmitiera todos sus sentimientos con un abrazo.

En las bocas de ambos las palabras silenciosas que no querían despegarse de sus lenguas, en sus bocas una sonrisa, una verdadera, una de felicidad.

Por sus mentes cruzó un solo pensamiento, si ese era el final, si era ese el desenlace de sus historias, ambos querían terminarla de la misma manera.

Entonces después de mucho tiempo, se fundieron en los labios del otro, en sus gargantas un nudo, en sus ojos nuevamente delicadas lágrimas que dejaron caer de nueva cuenta.

Porque por fin entendieron que su felicidad residía en el otro.

Porque se necesitaban para continuar viviendo.

Porque canción tras canción se fueron conociendo. Paso tras paso fueron abriendo sus corazones.

Porque noche tras noche se fueron enamorando.


End file.
